EMP is a magneto-hydrodynamic phenomenon that consists of a radiation typically stemming from an intensely fluctuating magnetic field, which may be of a nuclear origin or from a variety other means, but that can infiltrate unshielded electrical and electronic systems to produce damaging current/voltage surges. This complex multi-pulse is usually described in terms of three components which have been defined as such by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC)—Part 2: Environment—Section 9: Description of HEMP environment—Radiated disturbance. Basic EMC publication, IEC 61000-2-9. The aforementioned components of nuclear EMP, as defined by the IEC, are called E1, E2 and E3. The E1 pulse is the very fast EMP component which has an intense electric field that can quickly induce very high voltages in electrical conductors. This is the component that can destroy computers and communication equipment and is too fast for ordinary lightning protectors. Moreover the E1 component is typically produced when gamma radiation from say a nuclear detonation knocks electrons out of the atoms in the upper atmosphere. The electrons travel in a generally downward direction at relativistic speeds of about 90 percent of the speed of light. This essentially produces a large pulse of electrical current vertically in the upper atmosphere over the entire affected area. This electrical current is acted upon by Earth's magnetic field to produce a very brief, yet huge, electromagnetic pulse over the affected area. The E2 component of the pulse has many similarities to the electromagnetic pulses produced by lightning shock waves. Due to the similarities with lightning-caused pulses and the widespread use of lightning protection technology, the E2 pulse is generally considered to be the easiest to protect against. Finally the E3 component is a very slow pulse, lasting tens to hundreds of seconds, that is likely caused by a nuclear event, having the Earth's magnetic field out of the way, followed by the restoration of the magnetic field to its natural place. E3 can produce major induced currents in long electrical conductors, which can then damage components such as power transformers connected to the transmission lines, entering through their phase connections and returning from an earthed neutral.
The present invention deals with the E3 component and its mitigation. In any case these large magnetic fields produced do link/interact with the conductors of transmission and distribution circuits generating induced voltages and currents. The most significant effect can be found on the half-cycle saturation of the equipment magnetic circuits involved, given the very low (quasi DC) nature of the surge. In general this phenomenon represents significant wave distortion causing overexcitation/overheating of essential equipment. This process can readily lead to the malfunction of protective systems and/or plain forced outages as well as to long term blackouts of power grids. A recent comprehensive document: Report of the Commission to Assess the Threat to The US from Electromagnetic Pulse Attack-Critical National Infrastructures, April 2008, makes a full discussion of these matters. At the end of Chapter 2, under Recommendations, the group concludes that ‘EMP attack on the electrical power system is an extraordinarily serious problem but one that can be reduced below the level of a catastrophic national consequence through focused effort coordinated between industry and government’.
On the other hand, it is clear today from searching the prior art that there is no proposed countermeasure to be found for dealing with EMP-E3. However in a recent (2009) U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,943 by Vanessa Ramirez et al (authors of current application): a Geomagnetically Induced Current (GIC) Reducer, has shown to be useful for solar storms, a special electromagnetic pulse, taking place when the sun emits Solar Flares followed by Corona Mass Ejections (CME). Today there is a discussion whether GIC is, or should be within the EMP family and where; yet EMP E3 is associated to a whole host of surge phenomena; extreme shock waves can be produced by pulse mechanisms completely unrelated to solar activity.
Indeed the wide formulation implies bearing in mind different EM configuration field maps, origin (EMP may be man caused), and most-of-all, duration and severity. Nevertheless, this background plausibly enables the formulation of a universal mitigating concept to tackle this serious threat to society's most critical infrastructure and the technologies that depend on it. In addition, it can be stated that solar storms are to some extent predictable; the sun is constantly being monitored by NOAA, many observatories, satellites and other means; conversely, EMP can be sudden and completely uncertain parametrically; these considerations set a fundamental difference in the protection strategy, duty challenges and preparedness. Indeed an EMP-E3 countermeasure must be able to stand connected to the power network in a quasi-permanent basis, possibly under alert status. For GIC on the other hand, protective relaying short-time insertions are likely, allowing for less robust, low-duty schemes, typically unable to deal with a major perturbation such EMP, in addition requiring a more permanent circuital connection. Fortunately, given the freedom of design afforded by the initial idea it is possible to postulate this invention as being useful and to cope with the general form of sudden EMP, pertaining to its E3 components.